Twisted Fate
by CodeLyoko
Summary: What happens when three girls are transported to different Koros on Mata Nui? Can they get back home safely or will Makuta destroy their beloved world? And who is this new toa that is helping Makuta?
1. School Is Prison

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything of Bionicle. I only own my school (Dunedin Highland Middle School), the teachers, the kids, and anything that's not Bionicle!**

**Jackie: Welcome to our first Bionicle fan fiction.**

**Jessie: Yeah! And please note that the songs we play in band are our Spring Concert pieces. And Blair is a witch!**

**Lindsay: Really! I agree!**

**Tahu: And where are we in this chapter?**

**Lindsay: Cool it Tahu, go play Kohlii with Takanuva and Pohatu! It's the intro and Makuta is going to take over Earth...!**

**Jackie: Yep! Planned out by me!**

**Jessie: Ok... Let's get on with the intro before the readers get bored of us talking...**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Brrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnng!**_

"Finally geez…. I was wondering when this class was going to end!" A tall blonde-haired girl muttered picking up her binder from underneath the desk and walked out of the Mrs. Nance's classroom. A few moments later she met up with two almost identical twins outside of Mrs. Nance's room. The blonde haired girl smiled down at the other two girls.

"How was class Lindsay?" one of them piped up as they made their way out of Building 2 to Band, the last period of the day, in Building 4.

"Not too bad, but Mrs. Nance is making us do a project though again..." Lindsay replied to Jessie, the one who asked. They walked out of the building and walked over to Building 4. Lindsay looked up at the sky.

"Looks like there is going to be a bad storm tonight, but we **_won't_** cancel the sleepover. Looks like we're going to have a hell of a night!" Lindsay said.

"Yeah... Come on you two we need to get to band class before the bell rings again." Jackie growled as they hurried into the building in front of then. They opened the blue door and filed into a hallway, passed Mr. Zalanak's room, who taught Chorus and walked into the Band room. Not even one second had passed when a strict-looking woman in her mid 60ies walked out of the band office.

"Everyone get out your instrument NOW! We need to play Fort Smith Celebration, Phantom of The Opera, and Classics on Parade today! And **_No_** talking when I stop you!" Mrs. Blair, the band instructor yelled. The band members groaned and went to get their instruments that were in the locker room. Lindsay and Jackie placed their binders underneath their chairs in the Clarinet section while Jessie stored hers underneath her chair in the Flute/piccolo section. They went into the locker room and opened the lockers 114 (Jackie, 1st Clarinet), 63 (Jessie, 1st Flute/Piccolo), and 88 (Lindsay, 2nd Clarinet). They walked back out of the locker room and picket up their black music folder (not including Jessie) and walked back to their seats, placed the folders on the stands and took out their instruments.

"Take out Phantom of the Opera first! We need to get to the end today! We need to get all the way through without stopping!" Mrs. Blair ordered after the late bell had rung. Groans escaped the students lips as then did as they were told, well most of them but not all. **(_A/N_ And no, our band is not disciplined!)** She tuned the band which took 10 minutes out of the period. Jackie snuck a glance back at Lindsay and smiled. She smiled back before Jackie turned back around. They started to play Phantom of the Opera but they kept messing up. A little while latter they played Forth Smith Celebration and finally got the tempo right and were now playing it a little faster. Ten minutes before the last bell before everyone went home they played another song just for fun. But the three girls were not enjoying the last period. They all had a bad feeling when thunder shook the building.

Skips to that night

The storm had grown worse over the past hours that the girls were out of school. They were listening to 'American Idiot' by Green Day American Idiot CD when the winds picked up suddenly.

"This bites! A storm comes up out of no where and the weather people didn't even predict it!" Jessie growled, looking out of Lindsay's bedroom window. Lindsay and Jackie both agreed. It was now 10:30 PM at night and they were snacking on candy and junk food. (**_A/N_** And yes we do eat a lot of sugar and junk food at sleepovers)

"Good thing tomorrows Saturday! We can sleep in! God, I hate Blair and Band!" Lindsay spat. The others agreed.

"Wanna go take a peak outside?" Jessie asked. The other two shook their heads.

"Naw…. I don't want to get caught by my mom." Lindsay muttered. But a few minutes later.

"Can we go now?" Jessie repeated once again, turning the CD player off.

"Sure why not!" Lindsay and Jackie grinned. They trudged out of the darkened room and walked down the narrow hallway towards the living room. Once there, they unlocked the front door and slipped out into the cold, damp, air. Jessie closed the door carefully and picked up a spare key under the welcome mat and locked it again. As Jessie placed it back under the mat, a huge gust of wind slammed into them. They almost stumbled over and fell on top of each other.

"God this wind is strong!" Jackie muttered. They battled the wind while walking to the driveway just about 10 feet away from the front door. A train-like sound could be heard faintly over the sound of the wind. They looked up above them and froze because they saw a huge funnel cloud bearing down on them.

"RUN!" Jessie managed to yell. They began to run down the block with tail of the tornado followed them. **(_A/N_ Yeah Makuta sent a tornado after us... He's taking over the world! I'd like to see that in real life!) **Suddenly they stopped running and were lifted into the air, the wind clawing at their pjs. They quickly grabbed hands as they heard a sinister voice laugh.

"Who's there?" Lindsay and Jackie yelled.

"You three shall not escape my clutches!" The sinister voice whispered. They felt their holds slipping on each other.

"Dont let go!" Lindsay shouted over the roar of the wind.

"We're trying not to!" The twins yelled. But sadly the wind tore them apart, knocking them out. When the three girls awoke, they weren't in Dunedin, Florida anymore, but Mata Nui.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jackie: Wow... That was longer then I expected. I added a lot to the chapter.**

**Jessie: Well yeah! You worked on it for three days typing it up!**

**Lindsay: Cool... We got sucked up into a tornado!**

**Makuta: Now you three won't escape me now! (Chases them)**

**Lindsay, Jessie and Jackie: Please R&R (runs away from Makuta)**

**Spoiler: She started to swim towards shore, but stopped when she saw a blue figure watching her every move. Jessie stared at the figure and yelped, then swam back the way she came, trying to distance herself from the Toa of Water.**


	2. Trouble In Ga Koro

**Welcome to another chapter of Twisted Fate!**

**Chapter 2: Trouble in Ga-Koro**

**Jackie: Yeah, you know the drill 'I dont own Bionicle' and I own this whole fanfic and plot.**

**Xsoccer-pyro-wolfX: Thank you Molly for reviewing the last chapter! And sry... Lindsay's the Pyro in this fanfiction. I know that your our special Pyro lover, but it's time that Lindsay gets a shot at it! (Gives you a fireball) Molly, you didnt tell Linz about the sleepover! God! She was wondering what we were talking about when we told her!**

**Slythergrl2004: Thanks for reviewing the first chapter! (Gives you cookies)**

**Fredd: Thank you for reviewing.**

**G'reth the Air Dragon: I swear, she's the meanest teacher I ever met. Good thing this is our last year with her! Hope you like this chapter!**

**And to all of the other reviewers I thank you for reading this! (Gives you guys hugs)**

**Lindsay: Ok Tahu heres where ONE of the Toa Nuva come in...**

**Tahu: (rolls his eyes)**

**Gali: And I see that's going to be me.**

**Jessie: Yep... (glares at Jackie) yeah and I get drenched by the damn water I'll be floating in and almost getting eaten by a Tarakava in this chapter! Ehh it's life.**

**Jackie: (sweatdrops) Heh! Sry, but I get tangeled in a damn tree in Le-Koro, with windblown hair and covered in dirt in the third chapter!**

**Lindsay: And I get stuck on a rock in the middle of a lava river, covered head to toe in volcanic ash in the next chapter!**

**Pohatu: When will we come in?**

**Kopaka: ...**

**Onua: Can it be dark when I come in? (Makes puppy dog eyes)**

**Jackie: (looks at Onua) Damn those puppy dog eyes! They get me all the time!**

**Jessie and Lindsay: Us too!**

**Lewa: Ok enough speaktalking!**

**Jessie: Ok, ok, Lewa we get it!**

**Takanuva: On with the chapter!**

The water in Gali's Bay was silent over the past few hours. But in broad daylight, Jessie, one of the three humans from earth, created a huge splash in the water when she appeared out of midair and droped into the water. Nearby, Gali Nuva, Toa Of Water, was meditating then. She looked up from where she was at and searched the surface of the clear water. Jessie's body floated to the surface a little to the left of where Gali gaze was.

"What happened after that damn tornado picked us up?" Jessie moaned as she shook her head. Her eyes shot open and and turned her head towards the shore. She started to swim towards shore, but stopped when she saw a blue figure watching her every move. Jessie stared at the figure and yelped, then swam back the way she came, trying to distance herself from the Toa Of Water.

"Man, this has got to be a dream!" Jessie whined. The Toa of Water stood up and made her way into the surf towards the girl. Jessie felt something brush up against her leg. The human girl glanced around, spotting the Toa and started to swim away, but was dragged underneath the waves by something. Gali saw this and dove into the water and shot towards Jessie.

'**_Shit_**... cant breathe!' Jessie thought. She glanced down at the '_thing_' that held her down by the ankle. She aimed a kick at its head, but it envaded the slow kick. The Tarakava brought her down to eye level. Jessie stared into the depths of its eyes, startled. Gali had just reached Jessie in time to save her from getting eaten by the Tarakava. The Toa created a whirlpool around the Rahi and grabbed Jessie when its grip loosened on her ankle. The Rahi sent an icy glare at Jessie before sinking into the depths of the bay once again. Gali dragged the brown-haired girl to the surface of the water.

"What was... that thing?" Jessie gasped after she broke through the surface of the water. Gali looked at her.

"That was a Tarakava. You're not from around here I persume." Gali said softly. Jessie nodded.

"And umm... who are you and where am I?" The 14 year old girl asked.

"I am Gali Nuva, Toa of Water and this is the island of Mata Nui." Gali returned. Jessie nodded, though in her mind she was confused, not knowing why she was here and where Jackie and Lindsay were at. Jessie turned around in a circle to get her surroundings.

"Come on. Follow me." The water toa said, swiming back to the shore. Jessie hesitated slightly, but followed her. Once she got to shore, she spat out a mouthful of water that she got while swimming to the shore. But the water tasted different from what she was use to. Gali smiled as looked down at the 14 year old girl.

"Do you know where Lindsay and Jackie are?" Jessie asked

"Who are they?" Gali asked, confused.

"Lindsay is my friend and Jackie is my twin sister." Jessie replied with an irritated tone, due to being drenched to the bone in her water dragon pjs. A blue matoran hurried over to Gali.

"Toa Gali! Rahkshi are attacking the village!" the matoran panted.

"Thank you Hahli!" the water toa said to the matoran. Hahli nodded.

"Hurry!" Hahli said. Gali grabbed Jessie and ran towards the lily pads of Ga-Koro. Hahli was right behind her when the Toa of Water stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hahli go get Takanuva, Tahu and Lewa now then come back here!" The toa ordered. The matoran nodded and ran off towards Ta-Koro.

**Tahu: ... ok? (is confused)**

**Jessie: What?**

**Tahu: Nothing.**

**Jessie: And I edited it!**

**Jackie: Ok, next chapter is going to be in Ta-Koro with Lindsay, Takanuva, and Tahu.**

**Lindsay: Yeah!**

**Jessie: Anyone know the lyrics of 'Last Resort' by Papa Roach Infested? If anyone does, please send it to us over e-mail.**

**Takanuva: Hold on... I'll be in the next chapter?**

**Lindsay: Ummmm DUH! How can we forget the Toa Of Light?**

**Makuta: Will I be in any of the chapters?**

**Jackie: Well yeah... Yeah and dont try to kill us in the later chapters!**

**Jessie and Lindsay: You're the main villian, Makuta! Geez, everyone should know that!**

**Lewa: Jackie, can I teach you how to talk treetalk?**

**Jackie: (confused look) Been there, done that! Hey I'm not a Le-Matoran! And I already now how to talk treetalk.**

**Jessie and Lindsay: So do we! And here's the Spoiler for the next chapter!**

**Spoiler: "Where are we going?" Lindsay blinked her eyes.**

**"Ga-Koro!" Tahu snapped.**

**"Well, excuse me Mr. HotHead, but I didnt even know that!" Lindsay barked.**


	3. Ashs To Dust

**Chapter 3: Ashs to Dust**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Bionicle. Why do I have to put this here?**

Welcome back for another chapter of Twisted Fate.

**Calypso silverhawk: As I'm not good at battle scenes, I let my friend Lindsay write it. They go to Ko-Koro to find out why they are on Mata Nui and how they can get back. But only Kopaka and Nuju know. Gah! And my friend made us run off a cliff while being chased by a Makua cat. I can't tell you what happens though.**

**Starainbow12: Sure ya are. And I'm making longer chapters now. At least two pages front and back. You'll find out soon enought.**

**Feline Freak: Sry about the last chapter. And my sis and my friend is writing the this too. But Lindsey writes all the battle scenes though. That's her job.**

**Jackie: This is when Lindsay wakes up on Mata Nui. God, I cant wait for my chapter!**

**Jessie: (looks at Jackie) Uh huh... and why would that be?**

**Jackie: Just to get more chapters up, that's all!**

**Lindsay: Ok, can we get on with this?**

**All of the Toa Nuvas: (Confused look) What are you guys talking about?**

**J,J,L: NOTHING! Nothing... Just talking...**

**Tahu: Right. (rolls eyes)**

**Lindsay: Dont you roll your eyes at us, Tahu!**

**Pohatu: Brother, stop!**

**Jackie: Ok not to waist your time, here's the chapter!**

All was quite in the lava brake, but the silence was broken by two Toas yelling at each other.

**Tahu: I do not yell at Takanuva!**

**Lindsay: Now ya do! Ha ha!**

**Takanuva: Just get on with the chapter!**

"Come on Takanuva, you can do better then that!" Tahu Nuva, Toa Of Fire, yelled at the Toa Of Light. They were having a lava race, once again, for the 40th time that day.

"Whatever Tahu!" Takanuva yelled back, swerving around the red toa and took the lead. Tahu sped up and caught up to Takanuva. Not even a minute passed when they heard a groan, a little to the left of them. They turned their boards towards the sound. A few seconds later they found a person on a huge rock on a little island out in the middle of the lava, covered, head-to-toe with volcanic ash. The two toas exchanged a glance. At that monent, the girls eyes flew open and she just stared out into space for a few minutes. When she sat up, shaking her head she muttered cuss words under her breath.

"The next time I see Jessie I'm going to kill her! A tornado coming after us, and a freakish storm poping up out of no where. Why is God trying to kill us...Damnit, I didnt bring my Papa Roach Infested Cd with me!" She sighed. She then looked up and spotted the two toa staring at her.

"What the _HELL_?" She yelped.She staggered to her feet and glared up at them. The ashs that were in her hair littered the ground as she did so.

"Who are you people?" Lindsay demanded.

"Takanuva." the gold toa said calmly.

"Tahu. Why do you want to know?" the red toa snapped.

"Well lets see... I DONT KNOW WHERE THE HELL I AM YOU **_BAKA_**! And also where are my friends and what am I doing here?" Lindsay screamed. (Baka is japanese for idiot)

"The island of Mata Nui, and the other two questions I dont have a clue what you're talking about." Takanuva replied to the 14-year-old middle school girl. Lindsay was trying to wipe off the powdery ash off her fire dragon pjs. That's when a Ta-Matoran stop on the other shore opposite to where Lindsay was standing at.

"Toa Tahu, Takanuva! Toa Gali needs you! You must go to Ga-Koro right away!" he yelled. The two toa turned towards his.

"Thanks you Jallar!" Tahu called to the marotan. Jallar bowed and hurred off in the direction of Ta-Koro. Takanuva grabbed Lindsay before she could react to whats going on. The two toa surfed up to to the side of the lava break and Tahu put his magma swords away. The rased up the tunnel towards the outside. Once outside, they raced towards Ga-Koro, with Lindsay hanging on for dear life onto Takanuva's neck. (She was on his back though. Like a piggyback ride)

"Where are we going?" Lindsay asked after a minute of silence. She blinked, clueless.

"Ga-Koro!" Tahu growled, glaring at her. She turned her head to return a cold glare.

"Well excuse me **_MR. HOTHEAD_**, I didnt God damn know!" Lindsay spat at the Toa Of Fire. Tahu was about to yell something when Takanuva told him that this was not the time be arguing.

**Jackie: Well thats all! And my sis is typing up another fanfiction of Bionicle. It's called 'The Last Toa'**

**Jessie: Yeah, join us next time in the next chapter of Twisted Fate!**

**Lindsay: And Its called 'Treebound and Rahkshi' Hah. Guess where Jackie is at?**

**Jackie: And no, I cant fly! So I'm Treebound. Funny huh?**

**Lewa: Come on wayfinder, we have work to do! (drags Jackie away)**

**Jessie and Lindsay: ummmm (looks at Jackie) Well we better go save Jackie right now. R&R soon! Here's the Spoiler! (runs after Lewa and Jackie)**

**Spoiler: Jackie looked down at what she thought were overgrown lizards with strange-looking staffs. "Umm... who are you and what are those overgrown lizards?" she asked Lewa.**

**"Toa Lewa, Spirit of Air, and those are nastybad Rahkshi. Hang onto me, windrider!" Lewa returned, as he took out his Air Katanas.**


	4. Treebound And Rahkshi

**Thanks to all the reviewers that reviewed my story!**

**Chapter 4: Treebound and Rahkshi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! Never have, never will.**

**Jackie: ………….. HELP!**

**Lewa: (tries to untangle Jackie from an oak tree.) Sorryopps wayfinder.**

**Jessie: (looks up at Jackie hanging upside down in the tree.) Ok…. That was really stupid, Lewa…**

**Lindsay: (nods) yeah Lewa, trying to teach her how to windfly was not a smart idea if you ask me.**

**Jackie: I CAN'T WINDFLY, GOD DAMNIT! I HAVE NO WINGS YA KUSO CHI BAKA! (Glares down at Lewa)**

**Hahli: (pops in) Does anyone know a person named Molly?**

**Jessie: Yeah we do! Send her in! We might put her in the story, falling into the lava of fire in the volcano. Or she could be falling on top of Kopaka. Not sure anymore. And to our reviewers I'm not trying to make this into a humor fan fiction, it happened on its own!**

**Molly: HI! When------**

**Lindsay: SOON MOLLY…. If we ever get to it! Ok? Be a good pyro and stay. But i dont know about it though...**

**Molly: (frowns) Ok……..**

**Pohatu: Are we done yet? I wanna read the story!**

**Lindsay and Jessie: Ok, ok Pohatu, you can read it! Hopefully Lewa gets Jackie out of the tree in time for the next _long _chapter!**

Green leaves rustled in the wind as a green toa bounded from tree to tree as too fast for a human eye to follow. The figure was heading in the direction of Ga-Koro. He just happened to glance to the right just in time to see a 14-year-old kid, tangled in the branches of a nearby tree.

"Mata Nui! Where did she come from?" Lewa muttered, grabbing a vine and swinging over to the girl. The girl's hair was windblown, due to the fact that a heavy wind snaked its way into the forest. Her brown hair was littered with twigs, leaves, and dirt. She was wearing pajamas that had a silver and gold dragon on the front and on the back it said 'Air Dragons can never be fooled but they can bring disaster when angered.' in silver letters, but it was covered in a layer of dirt. Lewa knelt down besides Jackie and carefully untangled her from the tree branches.

"Where am I?" The girl muttered and she came to. Lewa wrapped his arms around her so she wouldn't fall out of the tree.

**Jackie: Shit…….. (Is still hanging upside down in the tree) Any day now people? My legs are numb!**

**Molly: (plays with matches that she found laying around)**

**Lindsay: Ok since Lewa won't help us, we'll get you down.**

**Jessie: (nods)**

"You are on the islandhome of Mata Nui, young one." Lewa replied. Jackie stared up at the toa.

"What is your name groundwalker?" Lewa asked. Jackie muttered something under her breath somewhere around the lines of 'Never again will we go outside in a damn storm that pops up out of no where.'

"The names (sighs) Jackie (cant say last name as in with all of the reports on the news saying that kids are being kidnapped in FL.), 8th grader at DHMS, or Dunedin Highland Middle School." Jackie replied. The girl titled her head she stared up into the canopy above her, as Gukko birds flew over her. She propped herself up on the branch. Lewa stood up and looked down at her. (And yes it's a huge branch….. But its 50 ft up into the sky though.) An eerie hiss broke the silence that settled over the two a minute later. A whole group of Rahkshi was staring up at them.

"Rahkshi!" Lewa muttered. Jackie looked down at what she thought were overgrown lizards with strange-looking staffs.

"Umm... who are you and what are those overgrown lizards?" she asked Lewa.

"Toa Lewa, Spirit of Air and those are nastybad Rahkshi. Hang onto me, windrider!" Lewa returned, as he took out his Air Katanas. Jackie shuddered then wrapped her arms around Lewa's neck. With one quick movement they shot off into the air, through the treetops. The group of Rahkshi followed them, in aerodynamic mode. Jackie made the dumb mistake of looking down and gulped. Her pale face was drained of its color as she looked down at the swampy ground. 'God…. I forgot to mention him that I'm afraid of heights!' she though weakly. Panrahk, the brown Rahkshi, released a fragment-beam towards the human and toa, but missed by a fraction or a millimeter. Jackie yelped as she glanced back at the Rahkshi.

"Can't you please speed it up just a- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jackie screamed as Lewa speed up, cutting her off.

"Is this to wayfast for you, windrider?" Lewa asked as they left the Rahkshi behind. The middle school girl had a blank look on her face.

"Ok…. That… was a…. little…. TOO FAST!" Jackie growled, gasping for breath. They were almost to Ga-Koro; smoke was pouring from the beautiful village. Jackie just had this feeling that she would find her friend, Lindsay, and her sister, Jessie there.

**Jackie: (Finally falls out of the damn tree) finally. Ok no more flying for me.**

**Jessie: Yeah……**

**Lindsay: (nods rapidly)**

**Macku: Are you guys going to have a kohlii tournament?**

**Jackie: Maybe... In later chapters**

**Hewkii: Cool!**

**Spoiler: "Man, I'm going to die if we don't get out of this water soon!" Lindsay howled.**


	5. A Battle With The Rahkshi

**Disclaimer: I dont own it so dont ask!**

**Chapter 5: Burning Desire**

**Jackie: ... falls asleep**

**Lindsay: (looks over at Jackie) She's been tired alot...**

**Jessie: Welcome back to another chapter of Twisted Fate! (shakes Jackie awake) Get up, this is no time for sleeping!**

**Jackie: (looks up at Jessie) I couldn't sleep last night...**

**Lindsay: (shrugs) Thank you our loyal readers! Only two people read the last chapter... And Feline, Molly is our friend from JFK, John F. Kenndy Middle School.**

**Jessie: Ok on with the long chapter!**

As the Toas got to Ga-Koro, they placed the the two humans on the ground and rushed over to help Gali fight off the Rahkshi. Lindsay and Jackie stared at each other for what seemed like hours but were actually seconds.

"Lindsay? Is that you?" Jackie asked, bewildered. Lindsay smiled and the two girls hugged each other. A yell peirced the air as Jessie came running towards them. They broke apart and watched Jessie race by, wondering what was going on.

"RUN FOR YOUR GOD DAMN LIFE!" Jessie screeched. There was a furoius hiss as a green Rahkshi approached the two girls, rapidly catching up to them. Lindsay and Jackie took one look at the Rahkshi and screamed, taking off after Jessie. The girls turned sharply and ran into the water.

"Man, I'm going to die if i dont get out of this water!" Lindsay howled, when the water was up to her waist.

"I agree, Lindsay!" Jackie whined. They all looked back at Lerahk, who was coming after them in arodynamic mode, followed by Panrhk and Guurahk.

"MEEP!" They yelped in usion and began swimming like mad rahi beasts away from the shoreline. Once out as sea, Jessie made the mistake of diving under the water. She came face to face with the Tarakava who almost had her for an early breakfast that morning. The color drained from her pale face and she stared into the rahi's face. A clawed hand grabbed her neck and pulled her towards the surface. Just when she was about to run out of air, she broke through the surface of the water.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HEEEEEEEELP!" She screamed, looking up at Lerahk. Jessie glanced over at Jackie and Lindsay, who were having the same trouble. Lindsay was trying to grab Guurahk's staff, and Jackie was clawing at Panrahk's claws. Gali and the other Toa, who had thought the Rahkshi were gone, were helping the matoran rebuild the village again. Gali whipped around when she heard Jessie scream and saw the Rahkshi with the three girls.

"Brothers the Rahkshi!" Gali yelled, grabbing her aqua axes. Lewa, Tahu, and Takanuva looked down at the water with wide-eyes. With a growl, Gali dove into the water, swimming towards the Rahkshi, which were now glowering in her direction, ignoring the struggling girls and focused on the oncoming threat. The Rahkshi hissed at Gali.

"Let us go you overgrown, mutated, ugly, dumbass lizards!" Jackie growled, trying to hit the brown Rahkshi on the head.

"Hold on you three!" The Toa of Water yelled at the three girls.

"WHAT ELSE COULD WE DO? WE CANT DO ANYTHING ELSE!" The three girls yelled. Gali glanced over at her shoulder just as Kopaka arrived. He twirled his sword and shot a blast of ice at Guurahk. Lindsay let out a yelp as she plunged head first into the water since the blue Rahkshi released her when it got hit with the ice blast. Guurahk let out a hiss and looked at Kopaka. The Ice Toa aimed two ice blasts at the remaining Rahkshi. The ice blasts barely grazed the two Rahkshi. Gali growled and sent a towering tidel wave at the Rahkshi. Both of them looked up just in time to see the wave crash into them. Their grips loosened on the twins and they crashed into the water a few feet away from the three Rahkshi. Lindsay and the twins surfaced together near Gali as they watched the three Rahkshi fly away.

"That was close..." Lindsay muttered, rubbing her neck while treading water. Jessie smiled and disappeared underneath the waves.

"Gah! Jackie, come on. Let's go find your twin..." Lindsay muttered to Jackie. She nodded and they both dove beneath the surface of the clear water.

"Gali! Go get them!" Tahu ordered.

**Jessie, Jackie, and Lindsay: Yes I know... We're making Tahu mean!**

**Lindsay: He's mean to me in later chapters though!**

**J & J: Ok on with the story!**

"Fine Tahu!" She said coldly. She dove down and found the three girls trying to move a heavy tablet from the bottem of the shallows to the surface of the water. She shook her head and swam over to them.

"Need help?" Gali asked. They looked up at her and nodded. Gali took the tablet and she swam up to the surface of the water and to shore with the girls right behind her. Once on shore, Gali placed the tablet on the sand. Jackie stood over it, trying to decode the matoran writing that was written on the top part of the tablet. Jessie gasped, and pointed to a picture of the earth being engulfed in darkness underneath the matoran writting. Lindsay and Jackie stared at it.

"Mata Nui! Brothers, this was the tablet I was talking about at the meeting yesterday. The legend is coming true! They are the ones that will help us stop Makuta!" Gali said, looking at her brothers who had just can up to her.

"Why is there darkness covering our beloved earth?" Lindsay asked, dumbly.

"Because of Makuta." a cold voice said from behind her. She turned around to face Kopaka, Toa of Ice. '... This cold person needs to cool off!' she thought, looking from one toa to the next. The twins stood on either side of her as she did that. Gali picked up the tablet and looked at the girls.

"Kopaka, where is Onua and Pohatu?" Gali asked, shifting her gaze over the the white toa.

"They're coming." was his only reply. Meanwhile, Lindsay and the twins remembered seeing that tablet before. But they couldnt figure out where though.

**Jackie: yeah, yeah, R&R. Please bear with me. I'm trying to type these up when I get at least two reviews from the last chapter.**

**Jessie: Yeah, what she said. And I'm almost done with 'The Last Toa'**

**Lindsay: Now for the spoiler!**

**Spoiler: The small group of kids tilted their head as they looked at an overly large cat with two huge saber-like fangs.**

**"Muaka." Kopaka muttered.**

**"Geez... Thats one huge sabor-tooth toger!" Jessie whispered to the other two. They nodded slowly.**


	6. Enter The Ice Age

**Disclaimer: I dont own it.**

**Chapter 6: Enter The Ice Age**

**Jackie: Hello. Welcome back to another chapter of Twisted Fate. We will be gone May 20, 21, and 22 for a Band Trip to Disney!**

**Zerra: God I know. (And this is Lindsay just to let you know) I'm trying to update it faster! Yeash...**

**Jessie: So we're getting this chapter up so you wont have to wait for three days. Sorry we've been so busy.**

**Lindsay: Yeah... fun times eh?**

**Tahu: Well we'll be here to entertain them.**

**Gali: (glares at Tahu) And you will _not_ be messing with the computer again!**

Lindsay and Jessie suddently looked at Jackie and pulled her aside.

"Did you guys have a dream about darkness covering the world the night before you guys came over to my sleepover?" Lindsay asked. The twins nodded then gasped.

"Wait a sec... ummmmmmm why did the tornado talk? Tornado's never talk!" Jessie wondered out loud. The Toa, unoticed by the three girls, were listening.

"That must be why you three came here. And that voice you heard was Makuta." Kopaka said, coldly. Thats when the girls heard a low rumbling heading towards them. Lewa heard it and whipped out his Air Katanas and swiftly summoned a gale of strong wind and sent it at the girls.

"Pohatu!" Lewa muttered. The girls landed a few feet away from where they just were standing.

"What the fucking hell?" Jackie yelped. Not even a moment later, a boulder as big as Lindsay shot out of the forest and landed into the water, just as two Toa Nuva walked out of the forest.

"Did we miss anything?" the brown Toa asked. Takanuva glanced back at Tahu, who was glaring at the girls. Gali smiled as she looked at her two brothers that just arrived.

"I'm glad you could make it brothers." Gali said.

"Well, Onua here was having trouble with the Rahkshi in Onu-Koro so I went to help him." the brown Toa names Pohatu sid, indicating to the black Toa, Onua, next to him. Neither Onua, Pohatu, or the other Toa noticed the three girls, covered head-to-toe in sand, stood up and glare at Lewa. They looked at each other, exchanging a glance, then started to wipe the gritty sand off off of their fragile pale skin. Onua and Pohatu looked over at the girls when Lindsay snapped something in Japenese.The girls glared at the two Toas then shifted their gaze to the other Toa.

"Who are they?" Pohatu asked the others, keeping an eye on the girls as they cleaned the sand off of them.

"We dont know." Tahu said. But Kopaka and Onua knew who they were and why they were here on Mata Nui. Without a backwards glance towards the Toa, Lindsay barked out some cuss words in Japanese. The Toa Nuva looked at their backs, confused as they turned away.

"Nevermind..." Lindsay muttered as they turned backed to look at the Toa.

"Well brothers, the Rahkshi are gone... For now at least. You may all return to your villages." Gali said. The other Toa nodded and left. Only Gali and Kopaka remained.

"You three will go with Kopaka. Just dont get on his bad side." Gali said as she looked down at the three.

"Yes mom." they muttered then cracked up laughing. Gali sighed and walked off towards her village.

"Enought of that! Everything will be explained very soon." Kopaka growled. The girls looked up at the Ice Toa, confusion and bewilderment spread across the faces of the girls.

The White Toa said nothing else but turned and headed towards Ko-Koro once again. The girls shot a glance at each other before trotting after them, humming the Drunken Sailor, just for fun. After what seemed like 40 minutes of walking/trotting they came to a snow-covered mountain. Once they started up the mountain towards where Ko-Koro was located, their cloths changed a thick winter coat over a black tanktop (with fishnets) with black pants completed withknee high steel toe boots.

"Dude! Kopaka! SLOW DOWN!" Jessie yelled, struggling to keep up with the Toa of Ice, as did Lindsay and her twin. The snow was up to their knees and it was harder to walk in. The coldness of the snow around their lower legs started to numb them slowly.

"I'm fuckin' freezing Damnit!" Lindsay whined.

"Hey, I cant feel my toes anymore!" Jessie wailed.

"I THINK WE HAVE FROSTBITE!" Jackie complained. Kopaka sent them a very cold which made them shut up. They trugged on for another 30 minute or so it seemed.

"Are we there yet?" Lindsay asked for the second time as they continued to climb over the mountain.

"No." the Toa sighed. Just a second after he said that they heard a low growl up ahead. Kopaka held up him hand, indecating for them to stop.

"Now what?" Jessie growled, her eyes darted around the area in front of her. Kopaka instently took out his sword.

"Get behind me you three." He ordered. The girls didnt have to be called a second time. They made a tight circle in back of Kopaka. 'Even though this Toa is cold as an icecube he seems a little nicer that Mr. HotHead!' Lindsay thought, as she refered to Tahu as Mrs. Hothead. Something large jumped down in front of them, its eyes on the Toa Of Ice. The small group of kids tilted their heads as they looked at a overly large cat with two huge saber-like-fangs.

"Muaka." Kopaka muttered.

"Geez... That's one huge saber-tooth tiger." Jessie whispered to the other two. They nodded slowly.

"Pretty Kitty!" Lindsay said, gazing at the Muaka.

"It is pretty, but I dont want to tiger chow right now!" Jackie whined.

**Jackie: Hah! You'll be terrified in the next chapter!**

**Lindsay: Yep! One huge battle scene. Oh and Kopaka get thrown into a snowy cliff.**

**Jessie: Dont spoil the suprise!**

**Spoiler: Thats when the twins took on the Muaka. Jackie kicked it and screamed, "FUCK!" She screamed so loud that it almost caused an avalanch.**


	7. Attack Of The Makua Cat

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it. I bet no one reads this thing anymore.**

**Jackie: Well since I lost my voice at Disney and I'm getting sick with a sore throat... I'll hand this over to Lindsay and Jessie. Ok never mind its Jessie that hoarse now.**

**Jessie: We had a fun time at Epcot, Magic Kingdom, and MGM.**

**Lindsay: But we didn't get to go to Animal Kingdom though.**

**Jackie: Oh well on with the chapter. Oh yeah. This original chapter was written by Lindsay. So I'll be tweaking it a bit so it doesn't revolve around her.**

The cat moved towards Kopaka slowly.

"Get back." Kopaka ordered. The twins grabbed Lindsay and pulled her away from the battle.

"Can we go now?" Lindsay howled. The Makua raced towards Kopaka, who was shooting ice blasts from his blade at it. Its fangs gleamed as it ran towards the Toa. A minute later it bit the Ice Toa and hurled him into a side of a small cliff. The Makua glared down at the girls, eyes flickering to one then to the two others. The cat started to charge at them, as they ran screaming "OH MY GOD WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE IS THE DAMN MESSED UP WORLD!" on the top of their lungs. Unknown to them they were running towards a cliff that hung over a huge iced-covered forest.

Kopaka was still in lodged in the cliff so all he could do was to watch the girls be chased by the Makua.

"You two go left… I'll go backwards to distract that big kitty." Lindsay said. Jessie and Jackie looked at her then sighed. They dove into a snow mound, face first. A muffled, "AHHHHH THE COLD SNOW IS KILLING MY FACE!"

Lindsay turned around and gave a little yelp. She ducked as the Makua tried to bit her head off.

"Yipe! Watch it sharp tooth kitty!" She yelped. Kopaka pealed himself out of the cliff and grunted. He then rushed over to where Lindsay and the great cat were fighting. Lindsay was running in circles since the Makua cat was chasing her.

"HELP! Get the god damn cat away from me!" she yelled. As she jumped into the air the Makua cat went underneath her. The Makua bucked and tried to throw her off but she held on somehow. After a few minutes of thrashing and bucking, it threw her off and she slammed right into Kopaka who has just reached her. Kopaka growled as he felling over with Lindsay. That's when the twins emerged from the snow bank and took on the Makua.

Jackie kicked it and screamed "FUCK!" She screamed it so loud that it almost created an Avalanche. Jessie ran at an outcropped snow-covered rock with the Makua hot on her trail. Finally it cornered her against the rock. A slip-second later, it charged at her.

"Oh Shit." She muttered. She slid on her belly right under the Makua and over to Kopaka and crashed into him, sending him to the ground again. A/N She looked like a penguin Jackie was near then, hopping up and down on her foot that she used to kick the Makua cat. For about 3 short minutes the great cat was knocked out. Then it woke up and turned to face them just as they were about to leave.

Kopaka stood up a bit too late to stop the great cat from attacking the girls once again. It grabbed them in its jaws and threw them over the cliff. But Kopaka thought fast and jumped off the cliff and made an ice ramp using his powers and headed towards the free falling teens. A few seconds later three other Toa landed onto the ice ramp. The red Toa caught Lindsay, though he didn't want to catch her at all. Gali grabbed Jessie and Lewa snatched Jackie out of the air and Kopaka guided the ice ramp to his village.

**Jackie: Sorry it took so long to update. We're now in High school and it's hard for us to update these stories. A lot of them will be put on hold for awhile. Including my Star Wars Fan fiction. My friend, Lord Nyax has my little ebil book of chapters 1-8 and as soon as he types them up, I'm put them up on here when he sends then on e-mail.**

**Jessie: I'll try to update ANL soon to all of you Star Wars fans.**

**Lindsay: …….. HURRICANE WILMA IS GONNA KILL FLORIDA! BUT NO SCHOOL TOMARROW!**

**Molly: (Pops in) Yep! Hurricane Party over at my house!**

**Spoiler: "Okay, so we have someone who can talk squirrel and someone who can understand it. Okay, we've finally gone insane." Lindsay muttered nodding slowly.**

"**Don't speak to the turaga like that!" Kopaka growled, glaring down at them.**


	8. Spending A Day In Ko Koro

**Review Thanks: Slythergrl2004: Yes I know it was a crazy Chapter. As I told you if was written by my best friend Lindsay.**

**Dragon Goddess04: Yes it did as she did scream FUCK that loud. **

**Jackie: Well anyways…..**

**Jessie: On with…..**

**Lindsay: The long chapter!**

When they reached the village after saying good bye to the other three Toa they found Nuju waiting for them outside the ice village, with a little white matoran standing next to him. Nuju took one look at them then made a few gestures towards the three girls. The white matoran looked at Nuju and sighed.

"The Turaga wants to know the girls names." Matoro said. The twins smiled and looked up at Lindsay and she nodded.

"Jessie." Jackie said.

"Lindsay!" Jessie muttered.

"Jackie." Lindsay said. Kopaka sent them a cold glare that sent shivers up their spine.

"Ok… Fine… I'm Jackie." Jackie hissed.

"Lindsay…." Lindsay growled.

"Jessie…." Jessie snapped. Nuju looked at the girls clicking and whistling rapidly. The girls slapped their hands to the head and growled.

"Speak English! God we don't talk squirrel!" Jessie yelled, blinking dumbly.

"Ummm…. He said why Mata Nui sent three weak-looking beings like you all to help us." Matoro translated for the Turaga.

"Okay, so we have someone who can talk squirrel and someone who can understand it. Okay, we've finally gone insane." Lindsay muttered nodding slowly.

"Don't speak to the turaga like that!" Kopaka growled, glaring down at them. The girls pulled their winter coats closer to them.

"And who the FUCKING HELL is Mata whoever his name is?" Jessie barked.

"And who are those short people?" Lindsay asked, blue eyes flashing as she looked at the Turaga of Ice and the Ko-Matoran.

Kopaka sent another cold glare that made them shut up.

"Everything will be explained soon enough." He snapped at them. The girls nodded slightly. A minute later Lindsay yawned. Then Jessie yawned. Soon it because a chain reaction between the girls. One would yawn then the rest followed by yawns of their own. Nuju clicked something and made a few hand gestures towards the girls. Matoro looked from the Toa Nuva of Ice to the Turaga of Ice.

"It's alright Matoro they can have one of the unoccupied huts for tonight." Kopaka said.

"Tired…. Legs feel frozen…. Arms feel like their going to …. Fall off….." Lindsay muttered, yawning once again. The Twins were leaning on both sides of Lindsay, eyes half closed. Kopaka gripped the shoulders of the Twins and their friend. He guided them to a hut that was overlooking a frozen river and was near the Turaga's hut. Amazingly enough the semi-large hut held three queen size beds on three corners of the room. The three girls went to the three beds and collapsed onto them and were out like a light. Kopaka looked at each of them in turn and sighed, shaking his head. He turned and made his way towards the Turaga's hut to talk to him and Matoro.

**Jackie: Ok…. That was a little too short……**

**Lindsay: You should have put the funny part about the match thing!**

**Jessie: No…… I don't thing that a little box of matches can melt a whole ice hut.**

**Spoiler: "Man….. We're nocturnal but we can't see in total pitch black darkness!" Jackie and her twin Jessie muttered to their friend.**


End file.
